<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Woods Somewhere by space0dyssey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013642">In the Woods Somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey'>space0dyssey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is living out in the country to get away from his old city life and Alastor is a deer selkie he, for lack of a better term, runs into. How does this go? Well, you better get comfortable it's quite an intriguing story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Met You Among the Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI okay I was inspired to write this by saturnsii on Twitter and I hope I serve their hc well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft welcoming first rays of sunshine filtered their way through the curtains, surrounding the room and waking Angel. He blinked awake stretching much like a cat and reluctantly getting out of bed slowly but surely getting ready for the day to come. He hated getting up early and slept in at every opportunity but had to admit; walking around in the trees got pretty fucking hot in the afternoon and so to carry out his plans of exploring the forest a little ways behind home, made himself get up a couple hours after sunrise. Sipping his morning coffee Angel looked out the window. The aforementioned forest stood in plain view and he laughed remembering what a little kid had very excitedly told him about the other day. They stopped him on his way out from the record store telling a story of a group of selkies inhabiting the trees and how, the kid swore they saw one laying by a stream. He humored the child but didn't believe a word never being one to believe in anything more than the supernatural and so the story of any kind of Fae he thought of as nothing more than a childhood fantasy. Nonetheless the excitement of exploring what was now part of home for Angel was present and so he finished his dose of caffeine and grabbed everything needed for the adventure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The late summer heat was making its entrance just as Angel knelt in front of a stream to watch a couple iridescent fish swim by. It was peaceful for a minute before he heard a thump behind him. On instinct he whipped around standing up getting ready to defend himself when the proposed attacker was a deer, a wounded one at that. It had fallen down after having been stabbed and he thought for a second about the hunter that thought using a knife was a good idea, but pushed it away to run over and help the poor creature. Trying to show as much care as he could to the animal Angel knelt down with a smile on his face holding out his hands slowly as not to scare it off. The deer appeared to trust him so he carefully picked it up and, adjusting the weight of it with the bag on his shoulders made his walk back home. He set the deer down on the counter and after raiding the medicine cabinet cleaned and bandaged up the wound. Exhaling out he assessed the situation for a second, wondering if he should get the deer back outside or let it rest and after debating decided to leave it for the time being. "Well you can take over my kitchen for a bit to recharge I'll get you back home later" he announced to the animal and left to go wash his hands of the blood. Coming back out a minute later he saw what was there before; only his guest was no longer laying on his counter and it was no longer a deer. It was a man who stood in front of him the bandages still visible from underneath a tear in his shirt. "Uh...hi?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel meets( or rather meets again) the being he helped and learns a couple more things</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm getting my inspo from STARSdidathing's fic Falling Like Snow which I highly recommend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uh..hi?" He was very very confused and wasn't so sure whether to grab a weapon or wait for the man to explain. Said person smiled at him and responded with what he could only call a 20's voice" Well hello my effeminate fellow! I must thank you for helping me back there it was the first fight I 've lost in a while but that's alright, I can take care of that problem later!" He blinked his brain attempting to process what the man just told him"....you're trying to tell me you shapeshifted into a deer to a human? I don't know if I believe any of that but alright" He laughed out of nervous habit regarding the man as delusional<br/>
"You don't believe me? Well how about the "other" deer you brought in? Where do you think it ran off to without making any noise? I may be eccentric as it's so fondly put but I'm not so far as to be completely insane my dear"<br/>
"I...well how the hell are you able to do that anyway?No one can do that!"he had no idea what this guy was talking about but he was gonna need a little more to believe a word of it.<br/>
"Oh don't be ignorant you must know what happened. More exists out there than you realized" He looked incredibly amused at Angel's predicament and his smile turned into a grin at the last words. He stared for a moment at the man- now apparently the selkie- and let the words sink in fully" Well alright. What's your name then? I'm Angel."<br/>
"Ah yes, your kind does have quite an attachment to names don't you? Alastor is perfect, now I need to get back home so thank you again for helping me" 

Alastor made his way to the front door but Angel stopped him grabbing his arm" Hey! You don't have to leave, I imagine that bullet wound doesn't feel too good you can stay to rest up like I said and leave tomorrow" Now that Angel understood him he wasn't cold-hearted enough just to kick him out plus there was a part of him that had a million questions for the selkie.<br/>
Alastor pulled his arm away but gave a curious smile" You didn't believe in my kind a couple minutes ago and now you're inviting me to stay in your home? You're an entertaining being"<br/>
Angel shrugged" Like I said being shot ain't any fun and I know when you get shot the last thing you need to do is try using any of your energy. You can leave in the mornin' "<br/>
Alastor regarded him for a second curious at the mundane's train of thought but decided to go along with it. He had in fact saved him from an unexpectedly bad injury and he thought it an opportunity to learn about the rather intriguing culture of humans. "Well this should be very entertaining. So, Angel tell me why do you live so close to the forest? Most humans seem to prefer staying far away from the woods. What led you out here?"<br/>
Angel motioned for the pair to sit seeing as Alastor was staying for a while. Getting comfortable he laughed again" You'd be right on part of that, most of us don't like being in nature as much as me cause it freaks people out or it's too quiet. I moved here after having enough of the city it just got too crowded and so a change of scenery sounded nice. It's...peaceful out here"<br/>
"I'm not too familiar with the city myself but it sounds pretty unpleasant if it made you leave!"<br/>
"Eh, it wasn't all terrible. Most of my friends are up there and my sister Molly is too. It was fun going out at night to the clubs but.." he sighed trying not to think too much about the night before he left"livin' up there can get overwhelming and I needed a break. But hey I'm much more interested in learning about you. What's bein a selkie like?"<br/>
The redhead smiled again the ultimate curiosity for this person making him readily respond to Angels prodding where anyone else would have received an immediate shutdown. "There's no ultimate community if that's what you're wondering but I'm not the only one. There's many of us who've been around far longer than your first relative has. I hunt mainly but stories are another entertainment of mine and I have quite a fondness for music."<br/>
"Oh really? What kind of music do you like? Anything I'd recognise?" The selkie shook his head" I'd imagine not it's something I don't think has been touched by you." By the way he said "you" Angel took it to be referring to him and the rest of what he called mundane and woud've thought Alastor hostile if not for his tone. "Can you describe it to me?Sounds interesting"<br/>
"It may not translate. I don't know enough about your culture to compare it to anything..imagine an acoustic melodic sound. A sweet kind of music" The selkie struggled to make any sense of his music to the human in front of him hoping that description was enough. Angel smiled, it sounded like the kind of songs his mom used to listen to on Sunday mornings and slow nights when he was little. "That sounds pretty. May not be exactly like what I know but I've heard music like that before. Is it like that all the time?"<br/>
"Mainly yes. We don't have any other kind of music really well, not for my particular kind anyways. Anything else you'd like to know?"<br/>
There was in fact a lot more Angel wanted to know and a little under half of them answered. Yes, Alastor and all other selkies could change back and forth on a whim. However, no that didn't allow him any other kind of magic or at the very least not the kind Angel thought. After a handful of others the questionarre was over despite Angel's begging and a roll of his eyes at Angels tease that "he'd get his answers sooner or later." But he relented moving on to figuring out the sleeping arrangements for his guest. Alastor turned down the couch but accepted a pallet and after everything was situated Angel bid him goodnight and disappeared to his bedroom<br/>
Alastor was admittedly amused at this mundane and despite having met in a less than preferred situation he wasn't opposed to staying and getting some questions of his own answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm not going anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alastor and Angel become friends among a couple other things. Author's note: there's gonna be some violence as I tagged in the middle of the chapter, not anything Saw worthy but readers discretion is advised. Same thing goes for some very homophobic remarks( no slurs but still take care of yourself!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this little au so look out for an epilogue in the future! Also the song I mentioned is Louis Armstrong's Basin Street Blues</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came quickly and it seemed Alastor was the first one awake though, this didn't bother him much considering he'd always been an early riser. The selkie looked around Angel's house finding a couple pretty decorations here and there. He stopped on a framed picture of what looked like a younger Angel next to a girl, they were laughing at something when the photo was taken making both their eyes squint. The girl looked blonde just like Angel and had it up in pigtails. She was pretty. He didn't get to look at it any longer however. "If you're wonderin' that's Molly on our birthday, we had just turned ten." Alastor turned to look at the blonde and if he had any better judgment he would've felt guilty for snooping. Alastor had a small moral compass though so he responded casually "She's pretty, you looked happy then. Is Molly your only family? Last night you didn't mention anybody else from home" "Uh..yeah she's definitely my favorite member of the family. Everybody else is a different story"he shrugged trying to play it off as nothing. Family was a sore subject for Angel and only a couple people knew the entire story. Alastor was cute but he wasn't about to share a big part of his life with him. "But how about we get you back home?" He changed the subject with a smile. Angel was considerate but Alastor wasn't quite ready to leave yet so he gave a smile of his own" I don't need to leave right away dear! You know I'm not too familiar with this town how about we go take a look around? It never hurts to learn after all and your kind is incredibly intriguing to me." He chuckled amused at Alastor's ever-present enthusiasm. Why the hell not? "Yeah sure I actually haven't seen a lot of this place either. There's a market I've been wanting to check out we can leave in a bit. I need to wake up first" Angel was still in his pajamas, a soft pink crop top and some sweats his hair tied up in a bun that, after sleeping in it had some stray hairs framing his face. He looked adorable, but the redhead pushed that thought away scolding himself for thinking that way about a mundane. The market was bustling a couple dozen stands set up on either side of the two. Children were running around and Angel just barely sidestepped a five year-old chasing after an older kid with a laugh. Alastor shook his head" We have children like that only it'd be a little harder to avoid getting tripped. Selkie children are stronger than they look!" "Well I've had some training what with being the middle kid" Angel would've continued but a necklace caught his eye, a tiny black jewel in the shape of a diamond dangling off a black chain. He went over admiring the jewelry Alastor peering over to look what swayed his attention. "Isn't it pretty? I had one kinda like it a couple years ago but I lost it. Hey, how much is this?" When Angel turned to the jeweler Alastor turned his own attention to a beautifully carved knife a sharp silver with the handle painted terracotta antlers carved into the red. He had been wanting a new knife seeing as the other one was getting pretty dull and now he had something for his next hunt. "I'm interested in your weapon there sir!'' The marketer perked up at the sign of a customer and moved to wrap it" That one's one of my favorite works! I'm happy to see someone who has the same taste as I do" He spoke enthusiastically as he handed over Alastor's purchase and Alastor responded with an enthusiasm of his own albiet an unnerving one. Donning a grin he took the knife and leaned over the table" You have quite the craftmanship I'll find a great use with this" The marketer shrunk back and was still shaking when they left. "I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt here cause you haven't been around humans much but maybe try not to terrify the next person you talk to, yeah? Nearly gave the poor guy a fucking heart attack" A smile betrayed his words however dampening any attempt at sounding scolding. "Ah he'll be just fine! I can do a lot more to scare somebody" Alastor flashed the same creepy grin at Angel making him laugh. They looked around the market a little while longer, picking up a couple other trinkets among some peaches Angel snagged on the way out. It was only when it started getting hot that Angel noticed the fur coat Alastor had had on since they met. It was a light brown and looked to be very real making him wonder if Alastor himself made it. "Aren't you getting hot in that thing? I mean I know your anatomy isn't the same but still, that can't be comfortable." That comment earned a chuckle from his counterpart"It's not anything significant, and even if I wanted to it wouldn't be so smart. You see I can't talk without it not in any language you'd understand anyhow so while I'm with you it stays on." "Wait really? Huh, that's interesting. Did you make it?" He looked at him with an expression of curiosity and a bit incredously. "Oh no this wasn't my handiwork it was my mother's. She loved venturing out into your world and adored humans so she made this garment in order to stay as long as she wanted, and it was handed down to me." "Handed down? Did somethin' happen to her?" The ever-present smile faltered and for a second pain flashed in his crimson eyes before his expression shifts back to normal. "A story for another time! What about here?" Angel filed that particular piece of information to bring up again and looked over to a quaint looking bookstore. The pair went inside, the selkie's attention being grabbed by a tattered felt book. It read a title he didn't recognize and Angel looked over his shoulder"Oh yeah that's Beauty and The Beast. It's about this girl who saves her dad by taking his place in this huge castle after he gets in trouble with this beast, seems pretty horrible at first but they actually end up fallin in love at the end." "How could she fall in love with someone who hurt her? I don't understand" "Well the beast was cursed as a lesson from a witch so he became cruel but she's able to break it. It's really sweet" Alastor tilted his head confused struggling to understand Angels fondness of what sounded to be a horrible story "Ah, I don't know if I'll ever understand your culture." "Hey it's a good story! At least read it first you'd like it." Alastor rolled his eyes but Angel persisted buying the old copy of the fairytale much to the selkie's snark. They bantered around the store a couple of Angel's remarks earning a laugh and the pair seemed to be growing fond of each other fairly quickly. The blonde and redhead's fun was cut short however, when another customer loudly proclaimed at them"Get the fuck out of here you fairy!Your kind isn't welcome here" Angel whipped around with a glare" My "kind" is as welcome here as you are cagna. Back off" "You will not tell me what to do you fruit. Now I won't tell you again get out" The man turned red at Angels response and Alastor looked between the two anger growing quickly. He didn't understand the things Angel was being called but he knew he sure as hell didn't deserve them. Angel himself gritted his teeth expression turning dark. "You aren't fucking in charge of me and I can stay here as long as I want. Leave me the fuck alone." The man of course didn't listen and in a rage charged forward to grab him. Angel punched him, the man stumbling backwards blood spurting out of his nose. "Oh you fucking rat!" Angel was knocked backwards with a punch to his stomach and barely had time to straightened up in time before his lip was cut open with another swing. He spat out the blood and tackled him punching him until Alastor had to pull him off and left the store. They sat on the curb, his knuckles now bruised, blood smeared on his chin, and his makeup tracked with tears. They were silent for a minute before Alastor decided to speak up" Are you alright sha? That was pretty damn intense" The blonde looked at him a little surprised at the change of accent" I haven't had to deal with somethin like that since I left New York. I was hoping I'd get away from pricks like that but I guess not." "I admit I don't understand what he was saying..why'd he call you a fairy?" Angel laughed bitterly" It's a derogatory term for gay people like me especially if you dress like I do," he gestured to the sheer black shirt he was wearing and his makeup" people like me aren't exactly welcome in some places it's not anything I haven't dealt with before" Alastor regarded him with a look of anger and disgust hardly believing the words he was hearing. "You certainly don't deserve to be treated like such an animal. I knew the cruelty of your kind but I didn't realize it was to this extent! Anyone who treats you like that deserves to be gutted." He snarled out the last words smile replaced with a sneer. "Yeah well, it's already been handled I wouldn't worry about it" Alastor looked to the bookstore the assaulter had just left with a glare shot to the two, Alastor flashing a wolfish grin his way. His violent plans were interrupted when he heard the flick of a lighter, looking back over to his friend,a cigarette between his lips"Isn't that deadly for you my dear?" Angel snorted holding the cigarette between his fingers and blowing out a smoke ring. "Yeah toots, it ain't exactly doctor approved A look of confusion took over his expression"Then why are you smoking it?" Now Angel gave him a look of partial amusement his eyebrow quirked" Haven't ya ever heard of addictions?Smoking cigarettes has been a bad habit since the fuckin' twenties" "That makes me sad to hear you really should take better care of yourself" It was a simple comment but coming from someone he just met the night before, who he just recently could call his friend, worrying about his health made his chest flood with warmth"Heh. Well thanks sugar but I think I'll live" There was a moment of silence between them while Angel assessed his injuries, the anger and all too familiar stab of pain at the recent discrimination starting to subside. After a couple minutes Alastor spoke up" How much of the forest did you get to see yesterday?" Angel looked up"A little bit of it, why?" "There's something I want to show you. Come on"The redhead stood offering a hand to help the blonde up. Angel accepted putting out his cigarette and slipping the book into his bag. He followed Alastor deep into the woods where a couple other streams ran the sunlight filtering in through the trees. "Uh smiles? What exactly are ya planning to show me?This is starting to feel a little Ted Bundy-ish" He chuckled a little looking over to his counterpart, who until then was silent except for humming some song Angel didn't recognise. The selkie shook his head permanent grin in place"No need to worry yourself dear it's a little ways away" They came upon a meadow tiny flowers dotting the grass in rainbow colors. It was beautiful. "This is what you wanted to show me?" "Not yet, just wait for it" Angel was confused but did as he said and it was well worth the wait. Soon enough the sun had set and golden lights appeared blinking in and out as they moved. "They're called fireflies. Have always been one of my favorite parts of nature but they only come out in particularly hot summers. I figured you'd enjoy seeing them as you've lived in the city your whole life." He really brought him here just so he could see fireflies for the first time?The sentiment brought a smile to his face, not a smirk like Alastor had seen before but a genuine smile and it lit up his entire face making his brown eyes glitter. It was beautiful and Alastor had no idea what to think of it" You are a lot sweeter than you look." "Think nothing of it I simply thought you'd appreciate it after that..encounter" Angel grinned eyes lowering half way"Aww come on Al admit it, you're tryin to seduce me" Alastor flushed"It's nothing like that!I just did this as a simple gesture!" "You don't have to be shy babe, I think you're pretty cute too. And such a gentleman for thinking of me I feel like a real Southern belle"He put a hand to his chest pretending to swoon Alastor sputtered trying to respond to Angel's flirting, already being caught off guard by that smile not helping"I-it's not anything of the sort!Stop it" Angel laughed moving away from where he had leaned in"I'm just fuckin' with you smiles it's fine" Alastor huffed at him though a hint of a smile was in place Angel looked back over to the fireflies buzzing about leaning back against a tree to admire them."I always liked the idea of livin' in the country y'know" He murmured after a comfortable beat of silence "Oh?" The blonde nodded looking over to his new friend"Yeah I always heard about how pretty it is and all the nature you can see...I never got the chance to see it though but it's nice here" Alastor smiled at him though it was a bit softer this time"I agree nature is a lovely and necessary part of life. Not as many appreciate it so it's refreshing to hear it from you. I've never understood the obsession with the city and why nature has been treated so carelessly, the trash and pollution of our streams. It's destroying the same home you and I have" "Yeah it's pretty fucked. Human kind is...selfish and hypocritical as hell and we always seem to find a way to destroy the very same things we love. I don't understand it any more than you do, smiles" The rest of the night was spent with the two in the meadow watching the fireflies go by. Angel explained the various music types there were going off on a tangent about David Bowie and Queen. It wasn't until he got to some music from the 20's and 30's, stuff his mom loved listening to that Alastor's interest was peaked. Angel told him about Frank Sinatra and when Alastor asked about any kind of music to dance to he introduced him to swing music. He pulled a song up to show him setting the phone down and they were silent for a minute until Alastor stood offering his hand a second time that day"Won't you dance with me?" Angel grinned taking his hand. Moving to the middle of the meadow he put one of his hands on the selkie's shoulders, Alastor's free hand going to his waist and as the song picked up they were swinging. Alastor picked up the moves quickly and when twirling Angel out and back in made him laugh. The trumpet and drums were a lovely combination, the singer's voice was gruff fitting well with the music. The song soon ended the pair laughing at the sheer joy of the dance. Neither spoke for a moment enjoying each others presence "Well I think it's time you got back home" Angel looked over letting go of his hand and stepping back"Yeah it got pretty late didn't it?" "Well I shall walk you home Angel, don't need you getting into any more trouble!" "A real Southern gentleman indeed"He giggled picking up his knapsack and following his counterpart out of the forest. It was a peaceful walk back to Angel's house a soft breeze relieving the sweltering Southern heat moon glowing yellow. Their arms brushed together and Alastor looked to the person next to him,a fondness taking over his heart. He didn't expect it but he had come to consider Angel a friend and intended on coming to see him again. His home came into view and Angel turned to face him"I had fun today. If you wanna you're welcome to come back..just maybe not covered in blood next time?" Angel's joke earned a chuckle out of Alastor widening his smile. "I won't be caught like that again believe me." "Good cause ya could've ruined my fuckin' countertop, that's brand new y'know" "How terrible" Alastor shot back at him a smile on his lips. They stood a moment longer before Alastor gave a bright smile saying softly, the faintest hint of an accent in his voice"Goodnight cher" "Night, Al" A couple weeks had gone by and since then Alastor had taken him to the forest a couple more times, exploring the other meadows and the rivers amongst the woods, Angel in turn had brought Alastor out to a dance club on the outer edges of town that played music from the 20's up to the 60's. (Alastor being visibly flustered when Angel came out in a baby pink mini-skirt and a black cropped sweater). They went out pretty much every week each time ending the night smiling and a soft "Goodnight cher"in that beautiful southern accent. After the fourth week of them going out, at the end of the night Angel finally asked him" So, hey smiles where's that pretty accent of yours come from?" Alastor looked at him smile softening and he didn't respond for a moment" Lousiana. Got it from my mom's side of th' family. I don't use it as much because I haven't been around her in a while, it faded away."

"Ya haven't seen her in a while?"
"....She uh...she died when I was young." His expression was tight smile faltering to a frown. Angel almost felt guilty asking about it "I'm sorry to hear that...same thing with my ma though I don't remember her very well."
"Were you very young when she passed?"

Angel looked at him for a minute a familiar pain in his chest"I was about nine. Her an Molly were the only two I ever consistently got along with and uh...after she died the whole family sorta fell apart" He laughed though it was empty and the selkie stared at him not expecting to learn something so heavy
"Well I'm sure she was a lovely woman, especially if she made such a wonderful person"
Angel smiled flushing a little at the compliment" She woulda liked you sugar especially with that Southern charm of yours"
Alastor chuckled" Ah, if only she knew the things I've done. I'm not so sure she would've approved of me then sha"

"What kinda crimes are we talkin sweetheart?Cause if it's murder that ain't exactly anything new in my family."
"Oh is that so?"

"Yep! We were a real mob family been part of my life since I was twelve"
"Well, I think I could compete" Alastor smirked crimson eyes darkening as he leaned in"You wouldn't want to see how my victims turn out, mon ange"

Angel put a hand on his hip giving a smirk of his own"If you're trying to scare me off you're a little too late for that babe"
The redhead's smirk turned into a dangerous grin radio filter falling away to his full accent"Does that mean you're not runnin' off cher?"
Angel leaned in a little further leaving only inches between them"Not a chance"
Alastor's eyes flicked down to his lips and back up"Then I guess you're done for ange araignee"

With that he closed the distance between them a hand going to his hip. Angel slipped his arms around his neck the selkie pulling him in to press against him and as it got heated his hands tangled in Alastor's hair. They broke apart a couple minutes later both breathing heavily Angel letting his head fall to Alastor's chest

Alastor placed a kiss to the top of his head arms moving to wrap around him"Looks like I went and fell for a mundane, I couldn't handle what the tabloid would say"
Angel laughed looking up to him" It's gonna be absolutely vicious. You might wanna stay inside for a while"
"Lucky for me I know just where to go"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>